1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a viewfinder device which displays a visual field frame by a liquid crystal or the like in a picture plane.
2. Description of the Related Art
Those are known which dispose a visual field frame in the light path of a real image viewfinder, forming a viewfinder visual field by means of obstructing the peripheral portion of a subject light beam. In this kind of prior art device, the visual field frame portion, by means of displaying a blacked-out configuration, can be clearly recognized if the subject luminosity is bright, but in a case that the subject luminosity is dark, the boundary of the visual field frame and the visual field becomes indistinct, and this can become an obstacle to setting the composition.